<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing by Thequirkyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153119">Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost'>Thequirkyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Jealousy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, Steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been pining after Lupin since you could remember and when Lily has the brilliant idea for you to dance on the school flirt to make Lupin jealous, you were more than successful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hee Hee anyway hope ya'll enjoy- finally smut that doesn't include Draco. But anyway still have yet to make corrections so it probably sucks lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe I should ask James to throw a game once in a while, maybe then we could finally sleep.” Lily said to you. The Gryffindor common room was packed full of students in celebration for the Quidditch game victory. You laughed at her comment although, you knew her favourite thing in the world was to watch James win quidditch. The two had only been together for a couple months but you could already tell they would spend their lives with one another. </p><p>You watched as the marauders all danced. James was in the center of the room, soaking up all the praise from his fellow house mates. Sirius had his hands on the hips of another girl, it would be a miracle if he wasn’t a father by the time you guys got of Hogwarts. Peter seemed a bit shy still but laughed along with his friends. But most of all, you were staring at Remus. </p><p>Even though all the boys grew taller, Lupin still stood over the boys. He was a little sweaty as the room temperature seemed to rise with all the bodies packed like sardines in the room. He looked so handsome, his broad shoulders and beautiful smile made you feel like you had a love potion on you. </p><p>Only Lily knew about your growing crush on Remus, and every time she caught you staring, she said the same thing. </p><p>“If you don’t get with that boy soon, he will be picked up by another girl.” Lily said. The girl wasn’t being harsh, it was the truth. Everyday you realized you weren’t the only one who had eyes for him. You even had a handful of girls come up to you asking if you could put a good word in for her. </p><p>“I know, I know, but what if he doesn’t like…” Your voice trailed off as you saw a girl approach Remus. This girl was absolutely beautiful and you felt your heart wrench, the girl tapped on Lupin’s shoulder before whispering in his ear. Lupin smiled down at her before grabbing her hands and bringing her over to the group of guys, her now dancing with all of them. </p><p>You felt your heart break just knowing that girl did what you had been wanting to do since you met the boy. You felt your blood boil when you saw the girl place one of her hands on Lupin’s chest when he stumbled a bit. Lily could tell what you were thinking and had a wonderful but terrible idea. </p><p>“What if you show him what he is missing? I dare you to go dance on a guy, and make sure Moony sees you,” Lily said an evil smirk on her face. You were completely baffled by Lily’s words. Before you could even protest Lily had grabbed you by your arms and started pulling you towards the dancing students. You wanted to run away but you felt trapped as you would look like a child trying to get out of their parent’s hands. </p><p>You looked up to see Lily was making a beeline for the marauders and your mind raced as you wondered what Lily had up her sleeve. She stopped at Sirius and whispered something in his ear, the girl he was with seemed to have left him, and both of them smiled at one another before she gave your hand to Sirius’s. <br/>Lily made her way over to James who seemed more than happy to take his girlfriend in his arms. Sirius moved his hand and grabbed your forearm before whipping you around and pushing your back into his chest. You were so shocked by what was happening you couldn’t even believe his words. </p><p>“So, you got it bad for Moony eh? How about we show him what he is missing, you alright with that?” Sirius whispered in your ear. You contemplated if you were really about to go through with what you were about to do but you nodded your head slowly and you could just tell Sirius smirked. </p><p>“Alright I will lead and try not to punch me when I touch you, alright?” You weren’t sure what Sirius was talking about until he pushed his whole body against your backside and began to move his hands to your waist. You leaned into his touch, wanting to go all the way in if you were going to try. </p><p>You looked up to see Remus was staring at the two of you, his body nearly completely still now. You looked over to see the girl Remus brought over was now dancing with Peter. You were about to say something when Sirius leaned down to your neck and pushed your hair out of the way before placing his mouth on your neck. </p><p>You gasp at the sensation. You had never even been kissed before and now the boy all girls wanted had his lips on your neck. You had dead eye contact with Remus now, and you wondered how slutty you must look. Your body flushed against Sirius, a boy you didn’t even fancy, with his hands at your waist and his lips to your neck. When Sirius nibbled on your neck a bit your hands instinctively went to his head to grab his hair. </p><p>“My, my, (Y/N) are you sure it’s Moony that has your attention, you seemed to be liking this very much,” Sirius said against your neck. You couldn’t deny you were feeling heat forming in your lower regions, but it wasn’t because of the boy behind you. It was because you were still keeping eye contact with Remus, as you imagined him being the one behind you. You didn’t even fully process what was happening until Remus stood in front of you. </p><p>“Well hell there Moony, is there something you need?” You heard Sirius say behind you. Remus didn’t pay the boy any attention as his only focus was you. </p><p>“Yeah I need (Y/N).” Remus said stone cold. Before you could even react to his words, he grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the crowd. Sirius only laughs at the situation, glad to see his friend finally was about to get the girl he always wanted. Sirius only hoped he wouldn’t get a beating from his friends. </p><p>Remus dragged you all the way up to the prefect room. You just started at Remus’s hand on your arm the whole time. Remus was never rough, always a gentle giant but seeing him mad always did make your legs squeeze a little. Remus didn’t even bother opening the door, using wandless magic to push the door open and drag you inside. Before you could even fully comprehend all the happened Remus turned to look at you. </p><p>“Since when were you Padfoot a thing, I never saw you guys hang out and now you are one of girl flings?” Remus nearly screamed at you. You were so taken aback by his harshness. Unknown to you, the full moon was only a few days away and cause Lupin’s hormones to rage. So, when he saw you gasping at Sirius’s hands, he wanted nothing more than to rip that boy’s head off. </p><p>“Excuse me? I can do what I want Lupin, I don’t need your approval. And why do you care what me and Black do? It’s not like you were trying to dance with me.” You didn’t mean for the last part to sip out. Now the truth was eerily creeping out. </p><p>“Well that doesn’t mean you have to grind on him, and for your information I did want to dance with you. I wanted to dance with you the way Sirius was dancing with you!” Lupin yelled at you. You were at a shock of his words. Did Lupin just say he basically wanted you to grind on him instead? </p><p>Your Gryffindor bravery found you as you approached Remus and stood on your toes to plant a kiss on his lips, you didn’t even have to wait a second before Remus had his hands around your waist pulling you closer to him. You felt your heart beat a million times a minute. You could not believe this was real, you were kissing Remus Lupin. </p><p>Lupin started walking the two of you towards the bed, pushing you down as he crawled over you. God how he loved how tiny you were beneath him. He sees a small hickey forming where Sirius had nibbled on your neck, and he felt that jealousy rise in his again- wanting nothing more than to erase every piece of evidence of his existence on you. </p><p>Remus started to kiss down your neck and quickly began forming hickeys, pulling at the skin with his teeth. You felt your stomach tighten, you were always sensitive around your neck and this was too much. You couldn’t keep quiet and moaned. Remus had stalled a second, you worried maybe he was put off, but he pushed his whole body down on to yours and bit even harder at your neck. </p><p>“Remus…” You moaned into the room. Your eyes bulged as you felt a certain thing pushing against your leg, grinding against your bare leg. Remus’s sex drive had gone up ten fold with the approaching full moon and wanted to take you right there. Remus began grabbing to your shirt to pull it off, you lifted your hands gladly and only stopped when Remus moved his hands to your pants. </p><p>“Wait Remus, I have never done it before. I’m sorry…” You trailed off. Remus slowly raised his head to look down at you. He felt his dick harden more knowing you had never been with another guy, and his wolf side wanted to tear you apart right there at your innocence, but thang god his human side was in more control. <br/>“Hey, you have nothing to be worried about, if you don’t want to go all the way then we can just stop right here.” Remus said placing a small kiss on your lips. He was restraining himself so much right now, but he worried more about you then the pressing matters in his pants. </p><p>“No, I want to, how about I just help you…” You trailed off as you grabbed his dick through his pants. He moaned instantly and nearly bucked his hips at the sensation. You started to move down his pants, which he gladly helped you with. You weren’t sure if you were ready to lose your virginity tonight, but you knew you wanted to make him feel good. </p><p>You pulled down his underwear before wrapping your hand around his dick, he moaned your name before leaning his head on your shoulder. You started to pull your hand up and down the shaft and based on the sounds Lupin was emitting you knew you were doing good. </p><p>“God you are doing so good, can I help you?...” Lupin said. His inner wolf was screaming to take you right there and make you his, but he wanted you to be comfortable. You said a quick yes before Lupin pulled down your underwear and pushed your skirt up from your legs. His eyes bore into your entrance. His dick twitched thinking of how he could enter you and make you scream his name. </p><p>Lupin put his hand on your center, his thumb rubbing on your clit- your legs instantly tightened around his torso at the feeling. Lupin traced his finger up around your entrance before sliding a finger in. You moaned his name along with some curses and he had the most evil grin. </p><p>As he quickened his pace on your entrance, smooth in and out as he rubbed your clit you began rubbing his dick faster, wanting to match the pace. Remus raised his head to kiss along your neck once again, placing more hickeys and efficiently covering up the small one Sirius had placed. </p><p>You felt cold air brush your nipples as you realized Lupin had used wandless magic to undo your bra. His other hand came to grab and pull and pinch one of your nipples. The sensations were becoming too much as you could feel you were close. </p><p>“Remus… I’m close…” You said breathless as moans spilled from your mouth at how good Lupin was at pleasuring you. Your legs tightened around his torso, shaking from the orgasm that was almost reaching you. Lupin had released his grasp from you and moved to push you back down, you flat against the bed. You had let go of his dick and went to get back up, but you were pinned down by Remus who staring down at you. </p><p>“Don’t worry I will finish this…” Lupin said into your ear before sitting up on his knees, between your leg, one hand inside you pumping fast and his other on his dick as he rubbed himself in front of you. The sight and sounds of you moaning his name against his fingers had him close. </p><p>You felt your orgasm reach its brink as your head whipped back and hands gripping the sheets at how good you felt. Your whole body felt euphoric as your legs shook from your orgasm. The sight along had Remus reaching his orgasm. You look up to see Remus was spraying his cum all across your stomach and chest. </p><p>Both of you breathing heavy, Remus just stared at how perfect you looked, face red and covered in his cum. Remus laid down next to you and pulling you close to him. You were about to get up to wipe the substance off your stomach, but Lupin just pulled you in tighter. </p><p>“Leave it, I like it.” Remus said bluntly, you could feel your stomach tighten at his words. You just accepted your fate and snuggled closer to Remus feeling complete bliss in his arms. Lupin placed a couple of small kisses to your naked back. </p><p>“Mine.” Remus said, no longer jealousy and possessiveness in his voice, just pure happiness knowing you were his. You laughed a bit at his words, how animalistic he sounded. </p><p>“Remus, I was always yours, the only reason I even danced with Sirius tonight was to get your attention.” You said a smile on your lips. </p><p>“Well consider my attention caught.” Remus said breathing in your scent. Just because Sirius was only getting close with you for your benefit, he still was going to do some wicked things to the boy for kissing what was his. </p><p>And just like that the two of your fell asleep in each other’s arms in Lupin’s prefect room, thankfully he had no roommates. You had no idea how you were going to face your friends as it was quite obvious what had happened after Lupin dragged you away to make you his. </p><p>But now you were glad more than ever to ever to know this boy was yours and only yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was fun, anyways why is Lupin so hot like bruh please calm down you are so sexy and for what? Tell me if ya'll enjoyed this and what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>